


月神的祭祀II

by bolinda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolinda/pseuds/bolinda
Summary: 玛格奈X光之战士♀暧昧向





	月神的祭祀II

她说明年那达慕见。

明年。

奥罗尼部发现平时他们尊敬的玛格奈长兄变得越发沉默寡言，以前还偶尔讲讲冷笑话，现在只是冷着脸，几乎自我折磨式的锻炼战斗技巧。战斗休息的间隙，他总是遥望着西方发呆。

他本来爱的是日出，却因为某个原因喜欢上了日落。

他听部落里的小弟们说，朵罗依楼那边来了一群美味的鲶鱼精，每天在草原各处出没，搞着什么可笑的祭祀。它们会走会跳会说话，据说是诞生在涅木卡勒河里，与暮晖之民一样，都是太阳神的恩典。

它们还派了几次使节，请求面见伟大的太阳神之子。

不见，玛格奈谁也不想见。

讨厌的鲶鱼精，再来求见，他就把它们扔锅里跟魔界花一起炖了。

他坐在晨曦王座上发呆，王厅大门却突然被侍卫推开，地上滚进来一个灰色的、圆滚滚的、阿噗阿噗的……鲶鱼？

他怒从心起，说了一百遍不见这些东西，谁胆敢拂了他的命令放这些东西进来的！他刚愤怒的拍击着扶手，手却在半空中停了。

开门的侍卫对鲶鱼精身后的女人恭敬的90°鞠躬：“霸主，您请。”

光穿着柔粉色的阿拉米格外衣，腰上挂着一把古朴的武士刀，头发随意的披散在身后，她的出现照亮了王厅，也照亮了玛格奈的双眼。她开心的招手：“HI，好久不见。”

好开心的玛格奈立即坐直身体，拿出他一贯的拽上天的表情：“居然是你，我没有忘记明年的那达慕之约。”

光带着鲶鱼精走上前去：“放心，我也不敢忘，这是鱼粉，我的朋友，它求我带它来见你。说是要当面问你些问题，可以吗？”

好不容易见一面，这该死的鲶鱼电灯泡。玛格奈忍着想要把鱼粉扔出晨曦王座的心情，不耐烦的回答了几个关于奥罗尼部摔跤祭祀的问题。

“你这么粗鲁，一定很没有女人缘吧？”

鲶鱼精这句话，犹如晴天霹雳般击中了玛格奈。他僵硬在王座上，更让他震惊的是，光听了这句话也不由自主的跟着点头。

言行？我的言行有问题？？？

鱼粉：“感谢您的回答，那我就先走了。”

光也跟着招手：“那我们先走了。”

！！！

“霸主，站住。”

玛格奈冒着黑气的脸让光觉得不太妙，简直把鱼粉吓成了小鱼干，她让鱼粉先走，叉着腰等待太阳神之子的挑衅与质问。

等到恐惧的鱼粉连滚带爬的逃出王厅后，玛格奈的板着脸挤出一句：“……好不容易回来一次，你就只陪着鲶鱼胡闹吗？”

光也算多少了解这位大号中二青年，他脸上说不出的小委屈和小情绪，逗笑了她：“你是在关心我吗？”

“我没有关心你。”玛格奈别扭的转过头去，“也没有想你。”

没有关心我，也没有想我。

光眨着眼睛品味着他别扭的话，脸上飞上红潮，低下嫣然一笑。她从一进来，身上就传来清脆的铃声，玛格奈的目光落在她的脖颈上的红绳：“这是？”

“鲶鱼精送给我的礼物。”她的指尖拨动了金色铃铛，里面传来了碎冰般悦耳的声响，。她想起来似的从裤兜里掏出个同样的铃铛，在玛格奈的面前晃动：“他们给了我两个，这个送给你。”

玛格奈冷笑：“贡品吗，很好，我接受你的致意。……哼哼哼……我真是太仁慈了。”

他的中二发言，让光的递铃铛的手停在半空中，心里如同吃了一百个大柠檬，又好气又好笑。

“好好，你说是贡品就是贡品，拿好了。”

红色的绳结衬的她的脖颈纤细白皙，莫名的情愫涌上他的心头，他紧张的咽着口水：“还不把贡品给我戴上。”

王座上的太阳神之子，在霸主的面前低下尊贵的头颅，光闻言愣了下，顺从的走到王座前，俯身环住他的头颅，这绳结对于玛格奈的脖子来说有点太短了，她只能更努力靠前，又要努力跟他保持距离不能贴上。

玛格奈的卡在她的颈肩，稍微侧头，看见的是她的耳朵，上面的红宝石耳坠随着她的动作闪烁着美丽的红光。他紧张的抓着膝盖，只差一点点……只要稍微向前一点点……

月神娜吉响应了太阳神之子的祈祷，让滑溜溜的铃铛从光之战士战无不胜的双手里掉落了，光之战士为了接住铃铛不由自主的向前纵身，整个人扑在了他身上。

玛格奈满足的把她拥进怀中，在她的耳畔深深的叹息着，轻抚着她的秀发。怀中的人先是僵硬着，在他的轻抚下慢慢放松下来，顺从柔软。

一切发生的那样顺理成章。

玛格奈让她坐在腿上，吻住他每晚都会梦到的嘴唇，。两人浑然忘我，玛格奈剥去她碍事的外袍，沿着她的脖颈一路舔舐到胸前。她的乳尖在他的爱抚下已然挺立，隔着薄薄的白色胸衣，形状清晰可见。如同甘美的蜜桔，等待他的采撷。

光靠在他的臂弯里，吻着与她交扣的十指，他们都不是多话的人，他从光的眼里读到了相同的感情。

玛格奈的手停留在她的胸衣前，隔着轻薄的布料，指尖描摹着浑圆美好的形状。

这时王厅门外巴图的声音，唤醒了情迷意乱的二人。

“长兄！我来了！”

光慌乱的从玛格奈的身上跳起，外袍早已不知道被丢在了哪里，她衣衫不整的样子被巴图看见还得了？玛格奈慌忙的帮她找衣服，可是已经来不及穿好了。就在巴图推门而进的瞬间，光之战士跳到了王座的后面，玛格奈把阿拉米格外袍藏在身子下面。

巴图进来后大声嚷嚷：“长兄！你最讨厌的霸主走了，你最喜欢的其日娜来了。放心好了，这次我们兄弟一定会帮你娶到其日娜，赶跑那个巨石怪一般的霸主。”

这席话让玛格奈的脸都绿了。

巴图也突然觉得不对劲，王厅里怎么突然这么冷呢？玛格奈小声的说了句：“知道啦，你先出去吧。”

王厅里溢满的杀气和长兄反常的小声说话，都敲击着巴图作为战士的第六感，此地不宜久留，赶紧跑。

巴图离开后，光缓缓的从王座后面走出来，弯腰捡起了丢在台阶上的武士刀，在左腰侧别好。

“我没有讨厌你！也没有喜欢其日娜……”他还想解释，只看见光藏在长发里的脸色晦暗不明，右手握着刀柄，指尖攥的嘎吱作响。

玛格奈的大脑有生以来第一次转的如此飞快。她要砍我吗？我是硬接还是躲开？硬接后我还有命在吗？躲开后是跑出去还是跪地解释？？

就在他决定硬着头皮挨一刀时，只听见她微微叹息，松开紧握的刀，转身离开了王厅。

玛格奈看着她只系着一条细带的光裸后背消失在门口时，才想起似的举起被他一直坐在身下、皱皱巴巴的外袍：“你！你回来！你不能这样出去！”

他拿着外衣冲出门外时，只看见两个红着脸流着鼻血望着天花板的侍卫。

他茫然的看着空荡荡的门外，然后恶狠狠的对两位侍卫说：“谁要是把今天看到的事情说出去，我就把你们扔到朵儿塔水洲喂纱都！”

玛格奈无力的坐在王座前的台阶上，把头深埋进光的衣服里。那衣物还残留着她身上的余温和芳香。

唉，她生气的样子真好看。


End file.
